


Taught A Lesson

by Shinedown204



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bondage, Child Abuse, Double Penetration, Electrocution, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Incest, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Rape, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Spitroast, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: When the 10-year-old Cinder was brought to the Glass Unicorn she thought she would be living a better life. But her life at the Glass Unicorn was arguably worse than her life on the farm.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Step Sisters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Taught A Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> For Futassimo
> 
> I gave them names too.
> 
> Step-mom, Esmerelda
> 
> Step-sister 1 the curly hair one, Josephine
> 
> Step-sister 2 the one with wavy hair, Johanna

Cinder was on her knees scrubbing the same floor she's been scrubbing for as long as she was here in this hotel. When she first arrived here she naively thought she was being taken away to a better life. Oh, how wrong she was, her life barely improved and was arguably worse than the farm. It was all thanks to her two step-sisters, Josephine and Johanna, her mom, Esmerelda was wicked too but what her sisters did trumped what her mom did. They harassed her daily, they made simple and mundane tasks feel like a torture session. She endured it for months before her mom decided to attach a shock collar to her neck.

From there on the harassment only got worse, sometimes she even saw or heard her mom encourage their harassment just so she could have an excuse to shock her. Again, Cinder had no choice but to take it. As she was scrubbing the floor two shadows loomed over her. She instantly knew who they were and just decided to ignore them hoping they'd go away. Unsurprisingly, they don't. Cinder feels like there's a target on her back, usually, they would've done something by now. Maybe it was some sort of sick joke, maybe they were trying to get her on edge.

Cinder's heart was beating fast, the suspense was killing her. She felt one of her sisters walk behind her. She scrubbed faster to calm herself but when she went to wet her brush the bucket was no longer there. Before she could piece it all together cold water was dumped on her with the cruel laughs of her sisters the following suit. Cinder screeched and curled herself up into a ball to warm herself. The sound of her sister's laughs echoed in her head, the cruel cackle of their voices was ingrained into her ears. She'd taken so much and a person can only take so much. With a heap of rage banged her fist down on the floor and screamed. All of the built-up aggression and anger released itself. The brush she used for scrubbing melted in her hand. Filled with rage she hurled it towards her sisters who ducked. Just then her mother came into the room absolutely furious. 

"Ugh, you useless thing! Can't you can't get anything right?" Cinder was too afraid to even dare look in her direction. Her sisters were on the side smirking and giggling to themselves. Esmerelda stomped to the curled-up Cinder and yanked her by her hair. She dragged her into a secluded room. Johanna and Josephine followed their mother. Cinder was thrown against the wall and slapped across the face. It stung badly because of the cold water. Esmerelda reached into her skirt pocket and pressed on a button. The room was filled with her screams of agony. Cinder's body violently shook and twitched on the floor.

She got a glance at Josephine and Johanna, they sadistic grins on their faces. Her mother had the same look on her face as well. Esmerelda had to admit, taking out her frustrations on a waste of space such as Cinder felt good. She was enjoying it so mu8ch she almost overdid it. The shock finally stopped after an eternity. Cinder was on the ground with her face on the floor. 

Esmerelda walked over to Cinder and spit on her.

"Hmph, stupid girl. Come girls, we have work to do." She turned on her heel and made her way to the door.

"Yes, mother." They both snickered as they left. 

Cinder lay on the floor for whoever knows how long. Cinder waddled all the way to her basement room. She collapsed onto the make-shift hay bed she made and quickly drifted off to sleep. Still bitter and angry about what happened earlier Josephine and Johanna came up with a plan to really punish Cinder and get her to know her place. So when their mom went to sleep they stole the remote to the shock collar and took some of her sex toys. She had dildos, vibrators, gags, and handcuffs. Their mom would use these toys on them whenever they were "naughty"

They quietly slipped into the basement and found their pathetic step-sister sleeping. Carefully and quietly Johanna took off Cinder's clothing starting with her pants and shoes. She stirred in her sleep but her eyes remained closed. They were able to successfully take off all of her clothes. Josephine had to hold in a laugh at Cinder's flat chest. Johanna then got to work cuffing Cinder and binding her ankles together. Now for the hard part, getting the ball gag in her mouth without making too much noise. Cinder felt something prob against her mouth and she felt closer than usual, she shifted a bit in her sleep but didn't pay much attention to it. 

Then suddenly jolts of electricity shot through her body and she was wide awake now. She screamed but her screams were muffled by the ball gag tightly applied by Johanna. Cinder assumed she was having a nightmare but the slap across her face felt very real. She looked up and expected to see Esmerelda but was shocked (no pun intended) when she saw Josephine leering down at her. She tried screaming again but yet again the ball gag muffles her screams.

This is also when she finally realizes she's fully naked. Josephine stalks over to CInder and yanks her hair harshly.

"You're gonna pay for what you did earlier you little bitch," she then proceeds to spit on her face Johanna on the other hand, is having way too much fun trying to pick a sex toy to use. She could use the vibrator, and edge the slut to near orgasm, or she could take her mom's dildos and stuff all three holes. All sounded very appealing.

"Johanna, give me the vibrator," she gave Josephine the vibrator curious as to what her sister had in mind. CInder watched with fear, she had no idea what that thing was but she already knew she wasn't going to like it. Josephine smirked heavily at Cinder. She forced Cinder onto her knees and held the vibrator in between her legs. Johanna had caught on to what she was gonna do and it made her feel very excited.

Josephine turned the vibrator onto the highest setting and activated the shock collar at the same time. Cinder fell on her back and helplessly squirmed like a fish out of water. The pain of being shocked and the unfamiliar feeling coursing through her pussy made her shake violently. Her body didn't know how to react. Josephine and Johanna enjoyed seeing her squirm and suffer, it made them hard, painfully hard. Johanna stripped herself from her nightgown and stored herself to full mass. 

"You think you're so big and bad, just because you have your special little powers now? No, no, honey it seems you need to learn your place," she looked to Johanna and nodded, both of them had the same idea.

"You're gonna be our little breeding slut, that's the only thing you'll ever be good for."

Cinder could do nothing but cry and take it. The ball gag was yanked from her mouth and she was shoved down onto her bed. Her ankles were untied but her cuffs remained. Johanna spread Cinder's legs and positioned herself in between her legs. She grabbed the 8-inch dildo and shaved it halfway into Cinder's asshole with no lube. She loved the muffled screamed that followed, it only made her want to breed this pathetic slut even more so that she could give them a second breeding slut. Johanna invited herself in, she momentarily stalled, Cinder was a lot tighter than mom and holy shit it felt good. 

"AAaaaaarrrggg!!!" Tears poured freely from the ravennette's eyes. 

"Ahh, fuck yeah. She's tighter than mom, sis."

"I can't wait to fuck that pussy. Hurry up and fuck her already." And so she did. Johanna was mercilessly pounding into Cinder's cunt, Josephine shocked Cinder which made her walls flutter and twitch around Johanna.

"Oh, shit. Do that again."

Josephine pressed the button again, her pussy walls clamped and twitched around her sister's cock. The smacking sound of their hip was phased out but the loud muffled screams of her pained cries. Josephine had also stripped herself, she stroked her dick watching her sister fuck Cinder raw. 

"Get her on all fours," Josephine ordered.

"On all fours bitch," She propped Cinder on her hands and knees, the cuffs make it difficult. Josephine got down on her knees and removed the gag that was coated in Cinder's spit. She then gathered up some spit and spat in CInder's mouth.

"Swallow it, whore," she said as she forcefully grabbed squished her cheeks together with her hand. Cinder had no choice and slowed down Josephine's spit. 

"Hmph, good whore," Josephine shoved her cock in Cinder's drenched mouth loving how she was easily able to slide it. She forced herself all the way to the back of Cinder's throat. She gagged and choked on it. Johanna on the other side continued to fuck Cinder's formerly virgin pussy. For the two of them, they were getting their sweet revenge and having a good time while doing it.

For Cinder, it was a complete nightmare, no worse than a nightmare, because all of this was real. Her throat felt painfully sore, and her pussy was burning with pain. Neither of her step-sisters seemed to care though. As long as they got what they wanted, they were gonna continue their assault on her. Johanna's thrust was falling out of rhythm, her heavy balls of cum she usually saved for her mom's womb was aching to be dumped into this fresh one. Josephine wanted to feed CInder her cum as it was probably going to be the only thing she'll ever be eating from now on. 

"Oh, f-fuck..." Josephine came down Cinder's throat, Johanna behind Cinder dumped her load in Cinder's womb.

"H-Holy shit..." Cinder's own body betrayed her when she squirts her juices all around Johanna's cock. Josephine pulled out and forced CInder to swallow her cum. Johanna also pulled out so she could admire Cinder's abused pussy leaking her cum and blood. They were so caught up in their antics they didn't notice Esmerelda watching them.

"Well done, girls," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. This startled all 3 of them.

"O-O-Oh mom, um we were, erm..."

Esmerelda placed a single finger on Josephine's lips to silence. 

"Shhh, It's alright, darling I really enjoyed seeing you putting Cinder in her place."

"S-So you're not mad?" Josephine asked.

"Of course not honey, that was fucking hot." Both sisters smiled brightly, all except for Cinder, who was cowering in fear. Everywhere hurt so much, her throat, her pussy, her ass. Esmerelda went behind Cinder and pulled out her dildo Johanna had shoved up her ass. She forced the dildo down Cinder's throat until it was coated in her saliva.

"Josephine, be a dear and fuck Cinder while I fuck myself." Josephine obeyed all too eagerly. She shoved Cinder on her back and began to fuck her with the same amount of force Johanna did Esmerelda shoved the dildo in her pussy and began to fuck herself while Johanna watched with her. At this point, Cinder had cried out all of her tears. She just took it and allowed herself to be used. Her walls were already slick with Johanna's cum so it didn't take long for her to come. 

Esmerelda came hard with a lusty goran.

"Come on girls, mommy needs you to fuck me now."

They left Cinder to bask in her own filth.

From that day onwards, Cinder was used as a prostitute by the hotel patrons, Esmerelda, and her daughters. Whenever Esmerelda or the sisters needed to relieve some stress or pent-up aggression, they'd take it out on Cinder, sexually. Cinder was forced to sleep with many old men and women with dicks. She got an even worse place to sleep she was thrown in a cage, like an animal. This would be her life from now on. Until one day, a woman with pale skin came to her.

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Had good fun with this one... I guess this makes me fucked up as if I wasn't already but oh well.


End file.
